Nuevos horizontes
by witu
Summary: Una historia alternativa de serena y darien. Ella ha viajado y está muy lejos de todo lo qeu conoce, nunca se ha visto envuelta enn una relación antes pero con él viviendo bajo el mismo techo quizá esto cambie.
1. Chapter 1

Nuevos horizontes

Cuando serena cumplió los 17 años nunca creyó que en pocos mese su vida iba a cambiar tan drásticamente como lo hizo. Se encontraba en la víspera de su cumpleaños número 17 en el aeropuerto saludando a un puñado de gente que veía con muy poca frecuencia, familiares de acá y de allá la despedían como si fuera la persona más amada por ellos en este planeta, ella sabía que era todo falso. Despidió a la única amiga de verdad que dejaba en Mendoza, Amy, y luego se dispuso a despedirse de su núcleo familiar más cercano: su mamá.

Serena y su madre siempre se habían levado mal, al principio las discusiones eran las comunes entre una madre que debe vérselas sola con el mundo, y una hija adolescente que intenta descubrir quién es realmente. Pero con el tiempo las diferencias se fueron haciendo más y más notorias, al punto de que parecían irreconciliables. Serena era aún muy joven para irse a vivir sola y sabía lo difícil que le resultaría esto estudiando a la par. Fue por eso que gracias a sus excelentes calificaciones y a su conocimiento acabado del inglés decidió pedir una beca en Londres para estudiar un par de años de la carrera de historiadora allá. Pensó que su madre estaría feliz de verse librada de su presencia constante y aunque Bernarda nunca se opuso y la ayudó en todo lo que pudo… definitivamente no se la veía feliz. Recién ahora, antes de subir al avión serena comenzaba a dudar de su antes creída certera decisión.

Serena: mamá… ¿vas a estar bien?

Bernarda: mientras vos lo estés, sí.

Serena: te quiero mami- le dijo abrazándola con fuerza y con lágrimas en los ojos celestes.

Bernarda: yo te adoro hijita, sos la luz de mi vida, aunque no pensemos siempre igual nunca voy a dejar de amarte como te amo- dijo mientras la acariciaba y le correspondía el abrazo- ahora andá che que se te va el avión.

Serena se embarcó aún angustiada, un poco por lo que dejaba y un poco por el miedo normal que se tiene a lo que se desconoce.

La beca estaba en un paquete en el cual ella a cambio de techo, comida, estudios, y algún dinero para gastos personales haría las veces de niñera (sin servicios domésticos incluidos, más que los que implicaran cuidar a los niños) en el seno de una familia londinense.

Los chiba eran quienes se encargarían de recibirla en su hogar por los dos años que la el contrato actual de la beca implicaba. Serena desconocía absolutamente la naturaleza emocional o la dinámica de la familia, sólo sabía que en esa casa había una niña que con poca probabilidad requeriría de sus cuidados y que había un joven de 21 años que con seguridad no lo requeriría, también sabía que en la casa habitaba un matrimonio padres de ambos y que no había complicaciones de ex parejas o divorcios.

Un muchacho inglés de facciones muy masculinas y con una mirada algo triste esperaba en el aeropuerto, sosteniendo un cartel que decía "Serena Tsukino". Cuando ella bajó leyó su nombre en el cartel y en buen inglés le dijo al chico: hola, creo que es a mí a quien estás esperando. El muchacho se había percatado del tímido andar de la chica y de su belleza apenas ésta bajó del avión, pero jamás imaginó que la muchacha que se hospedaría en su casa fuera a ser tan hermosa. Por general sus padres le daban esa oportunidad a chicas muy sobresalientes que podían llegar a mucho más en la vida, lo habían hecho desde que él tenía memoria, incluso antes de la llegada de su hermana Juliette a la casa.

Se presentó a sí mismo: ¿cómo estás? Mi nombre es Darién Chiba. Soy el hijo de los señores chiba.

Serena que aún estaba algo acongojada por su partida y porque ése era el día de su cumpleaños le respondió: es un placer, ya sabe mí nombre señor Chiba…

Darién: por favor no soy tan viejo ni estoy casado para que me digas señor, sólo llámame Darién- le dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa- ahora vamos debes estar cansada por el viaje.

Se dirigieron a un auto donde serena pudo depositar sus cosas el el baúl y Darién la ayudó a subir y acomodarse en el asiento del acompañante. Serena pensó "típico caballero inglés, esto no va a ser tan malo después de todo".

Darién que por lo general era un hombre callado y reservado estaba intrigado por el origen latino de la chica y no paró un minuto de hacerle preguntas mientras llegaban a la casa situada en Notting Hill en West London. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez la apabullaba con tanta pregunta se calló.

Serena: qué ocurre? He dicho algo inapropiado?

Darién: para nada! Es sólo que creo que te estoy ametrallando con preguntas y tú debes estar cansada.

Serena: bueno, cansada o no, voy a vivir en tu casa por los siguientes 2 años y creo que es normal que quieras saber más de la persona con la que vas a compartis la casa y a la que vas a confiar el cuidado de tu hermana… además no me molestan las preguntas- añadió con tono tímido y una sonrisa fugaz

Darién continuó preguntando y averiguando. Se enteró que serena era hija única, que sólo tenía a su madre pues su padre había muerto hacía años, de que empezaría un año antes de los normal la universidad porque la habían subido de grado, y de algunas otras cosa como su comida, color, actor, libro favoritos.

A mitad de camino serena fue quien empezó a preguntar, pero se daba cuenta de que estaba pisando un terreno desconocido porque en general los ingleses son personas más reservadas y menos expresivas. Preguntó tímidamente las mismas cosas que ella había respondido, y Darién le contó todo sin el menor pero o evasiva, lo cual lo sorprendió a él mismo. Darién era estudiante en la escuela de medicina, ya estaba en el 4 año y sólo le quedaban 2 más para obtener su diploma de grado, aunque claro que su plan llegaba mucho más allá del posgrado. Era un muy buen estudiante, y amaba mucho a su familia aunque tenía algunas diferencias casi irreconciliables con su padre que también era médico.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Cuando llegaron ambos se sentían muy a gusto por la charla que habían sostenido y tardaron algo en bajar del auto, Darién recordó que la chica con la que salía lo estaría esperando adentro y se lamentó mucho por ello.

Cuando por fin salieron ambos cargaron las maletas de serena hasta la entrada, donde Darién le indicó a unos muchachos que se encargaran de llevarlas al que sería el cuarto de serena. Ella le dijo que no era necesario pero cuando intentó cargar las maletas se tropezó con el primer escalón y cayó de bruces al piso, a lo que Darién se apresuró a socorrerla. Intentó ayudarla tomándola del brazo pero ella repitió que no era necesario y rechazando la oferta de un contacto breve y bien intencionado se levantó por sus medios y le pidió sí que le hiciera el favor de subir las maletas. Se había golpeado la muñeca izquierda y con lo que ella creyó un probable esguince, la ocultó del joven. Darién que estaba acostumbrado a los pacientes negadores le pidió que por favor le dejara ver la muñeca.

Serena: no pasa nada estoy bien

Darién: es lo que quiero comprobar…

Después de mucho insistir Serena accedió.

Darién: serna tienes una fractura…

Serena: qué?

Darién: tengo que llevarte a l hospital ya mismo…, déjame ir por mi chaqueta y avisarle a Mary, el ama de llaves, para que ella les diga a mis padres.

Serena se sintió muy mal el pobre chico tendría que llevarla al hospital por culpa de un descuido de ella, y para peor ¡era su cumpleaños!

Serena: no debí haber sido tan… estúpida- y lloró en silencio,

Cuando Darién se percató le dijo: tranquila Serena solo te caíste, eso no es ser estúpido, además sé que lo que tienes no es grave, yo podría haber reducido la fractura en la casa pero necesitas rayos x y un médico de verdad que te revise pera evitar cualquier complicación, ahora dime, ¿cómo vas?

Serena miró la inflamada articulación: pues podría ir mejor,- no estaba dispuesta a admitir lo mucho que le dolía.

Llegando al hospital Darién la ingresó directamente, y la llevó a un consultorio externo, esperó un momento después de tocar y por la puerta salió un hombre de unos 45 años muy parecido al joven, serena alcanzó a leer Chiba en la chaqueta. Darién le explicó todo a su tío quien de inmediato pidió una radiografía, unos análisis de laboratorio y una cama para la chica aunque ni siquiera se molestó en saludarla o al menos examinarla.

Darién acompañó a la chica a hacer todo lo que debía y se quedó toda la tarde con ella. Caída la noche a serena la dieron de alta y pudieron irse.

En el auto…

Serena: gracias… siento haber arruinado así tu tarde…

Darién: ¡¿qué? ¿porqué? El hospital es casi como una casa para mí, además olvidas que nací para cuidar personas…

Serena: pero es viernes, seguramente habría un millón de cosas más divertidas por hacer que estar cuidando de una atolondrada como yo.

Darién intentando cambiar el tema, pues realmente se sentía muy bien cuidando de la gente, y con ella se había sentido muy a gusto toda la tarde, charlando y demás: oye dime… cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Serena: pues… es hoy.

Darién: ¡¿en serio? ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

Serena: y porque habría de hacerlo, es un día más, como cualquier otro,por lo menos siempre ha sido así para mí.

Darién: ah no señorita Tsukino en la casa de los Chiba los cumpleaños se festejan a lo grande! Espera nada más que mi mamá sepa…

Efectivamente la mamá de Darién ya lo sabía pero ante un día de trabajo tan ocupado había planeado festejar el cumpleaños de Serena por la noche, sería una fiesta de cumpleaños-bienvenida.

Darién: ¿te duele mucho?

Serena: no lo suficiente como para que me sienta mal por ello, aunque sigo pensando que fui una estúpida.

Darién: me da la sensación de que estás muy a acostumbrada a hacerlo todo sola… ¿o me equivoco?

Serena: para nada, estás muy en lo cierto, mi papá murió hace 10 años, y cuando estaba en casa todo lo que hacía era discutir con mi mamá. En casa mamá y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien, y no tengo hermanos… por ende la soledad no me molesta para nada y me he acostumbrado mucho a ella.

Darién: tal vez no lo veas así pero lo que dices es un poco triste.

Serena se quedó meditando, nunca se había detenido a pensar en lo feliz o triste que era su vida, para ella siempre había sido una simple sucesión de hecho a los cuales agregar un juicio de valor emocional así era innecesario, por fin dijo: supongo que sí es un poco triste… pero es lo que me toca, además no tiene nada de malo querer valerse por uno mismo.

Darién: serena, ¿cuantos años estás cumpliendo?

Serena: 17

Darién: pues definitivamente no hablas ni te comportas como una chica de tu edad, entiendo que hayas vivido cosas muy duras y que hayas tenido que hacerles frente pero quemar etapas y madurar antes de tiempo no es bueno, te hará daño y te aislará del mundo entero.

Serena: pensé que estudiabas medicina, no psicoanálisis- dijo entre bromeando y sarcástica.

Darién: es parte de entender y tratar con la gente el saber cómo funcionan sus mentes.

Serena: ya veo, de cualquier forma no harás que me sienta menos estúpida por lo de hoy pero dejémoslo así.

Darién quedó algo callado luego de esto, se daba cuenta de que a pesar de que serena era una chica muy interesante, culta y simpática no sería tan fácil convivir con ella.

Cuando llegaron llovía a cántaros, típico de Londres, Darién nuevamente ayudó a serena a bajar diciéndole: me gustaría que confíes en mí y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Serena: pues no te lo prometo, pero lo intentaré y se dirigió a la casa.

…..

_Nota de la autora: bueno muchas gracias a los que se toman un tiempito para leer esto, y si bien uno escribe porque le hace bien a uno, es muy lindo que los demás dediquen aunque sea unos minutos de su tiempo a dar su opinión, que siempre es válida._

_Gracias __**beabi **__por tu tiempo y tus palabras. _

_Saludos a todos._

_WITU_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Serena entró en la casa que la albergaría los siguientes 2 años y que aún no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. Estaba todo muy oscuro, hecho que la sorprendió pues aún era temprano para que la familia se hubiera ido a dormir. Sin embargo escuchó voces y cuando Darién entro y prendió la luz, un puñado de gente que ella no conocía saltó y gritó (por supuesto que en inglés): ¡sorpresa!

Una mujer con el cabella rubio y ojos de color azul intenso como los de Darién corrió a ella y la abrazó con ternura. Era Irene Chiba y se la veía muy alegre.

Irene: ¡hola Serena! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Y bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar!

Serena: ¡muchas gracias! ¡Es un placer estar aquí señora Chiba!

Irene: ay por favor serás como una hija ahora que estarás aquí, sólo llámame Irene, ven te presentaré a todos- le dijo y la jaló con los invitados, con la emoción por una fiesta de cumpleaños que nunca había tenido y la sorpresa de que la recibieran con tanta amabilidad, sonrió y saludó en un excelente inglés a todos los invitados, finalmente llegaron donde la esperaba el resto de la familia.

Irene: bueno Serena ella es nuestra pequeña Juliette.

Serena: ¡es un gusto Juliette!

Juliette era una adolescente de 13 años, bastante parecida físicamente a Serena, era delgada, algo bajita en estatura, cabello castaño ondulado y ojos marrones que a Serena la hicieron recordar a su padre. Saltaba a la vista que aunque la familia entera adoraba con locura a la chica ella no era una Chiba de sangre. Sus facciones no se parecían en nada a las de los demás. Serena sospechó que la niña debía ser adoptada pero se dijo que no era momento para hablar de esas cosas aún. Con una hermosa sonrisa Juliette se echó a los brazos de Serena y en un perfecto español argentino le dijo: me alegro mucho de que estés acá y espero que seamos grandes amigas che.

Serena sin darse cuenta le replicó en su lengua madre: ¡por supuesto que vamos a ser grandes amigas, si hasta me traje el mate!

Juliette se emocionó con el comentario pero al darse cuenta de las miradas atónitas de los demás invitados, volvió adoptar su aprendida postura de lady inglesa y le presentó a Serena al Dr. Chiba, su padre.

Dr. Chiba: es un placer que esté con nosotros señorita Tsukino.

Serena: por favor sólo Serena Sr. Chiba

Dr. Chiba: pues entonces solo dime Frank.

Frank Chiba era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tres años, era muy parecido a Darién aunque sus ojos no eran azules sino verdes, tenía un temperamento muy tranquilo, en pocos segundos se dio cuenta de que la muñeca izquierda de la chica estaba inmovilizada y llamó de inmediato a su hijo para pedirle una explicación.

Frank: te dije que la cuidaras mientras nosotros no estábamos en casa-le dijo a Darién con tono severo y mirada de reproche.

Darién avergonzado bajó la cabeza, se veía como la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de él por su puño cerrado, replicó: claro que la cuidé, que tú creas que nada de lo que hago está bien, no significa que sea así.

Serena intervino: por favor Frank, yo fui una descuidada, intenté llevar mis maletas por mi cuenta a mi cuarto sin hacer caso de Darién que ya las había encargado a unos muchachos, y en los escalones me tropecé y me lastimé. Darién se pasó todo el resto de la tarde conmigo en el hospital.

Frank: pues el… está bien… -a Darién le dijo- no creas que he terminado contigo jovencito, no quiero escenas frente a todos los invitados pero tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. Darién miró a Serena como disculpándose y echó una mirada fulminante a su padre, se dirigió a una chica de cabello verde que observaba la escena tomó su mano y ambos salieron por la puerta principal.

Serena atónita intentó explicar a Frank todos los detalles de lo sucedido excusando a Darién y echando todas las flores que pudo sobre el joven, para minimizar lo que luego Frank pensara decirle. Viendo lo inflexible del hombre se limitó a decirle que no le dolía nada y que la fractura se recompondría en pocas semanas según su médico. Esto pareció por fin distraer al hombre de su enojo y preguntó con tono amable: ¿quién es el médico que te atendió?

Serena: pues en realidad quien me atendió fue Darién, pero el médico que me hizo los pedidos de análisis fue Louis Chiba, deduzco que se trata de su hermano ¿no?

Frank: jajajaja, ¡sí es mi hermano mayor! Pero él es intensivista, ¡no le gusta para nada tratar con pacientes sanos!

Serena sólo rió viendo cómo de la cara del hombre se había borrado todo rasgo de enojo y pensó que Darién no se llevaba tan bien como con su padre como ella esperaba.

Terminada la fiesta Irene, Juliette y Frank se sentaron junto a serena en una mesita de la cocina.

Irene: Frank me contó lo que te ocurrió Serena… cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes por favor en pedírmela…

Serena: no se preocupen, estoy bien, pero ahora si no les importa me gustaría que me contaran que es lo que necesitan que haga con Juliette y también cómo es la dinámica familiar.

Frank: bueno las clases para todos no empiezan hasta la semana entrante, así que por el momento puedes empezar por instalarte en la casa, conocer un poco la zona, para eso Darién estará a tu completa disposición.

Serena: ¡Frank eso no es necesario! Si Juliette me acompaña creo que podré conocer todo lo necesario en poco tiempo- Juliette le dedicó una mirada de alegría.

Frank: ya está dicho a donde sea que necesites ir lo hablas con él, sí te pedimos que si Juliette va contigo nos lo informes.

Serena: ¡perfecto!

Irene: Serena en realidad Juliette ya está grande para niñeras, pero durante el año Frank y yo estamos poco tiempo en casa y mucha de la responsabilidad de la escuela de Juliette y cosas por el estilo han recaído en Darién. Pero ahora él necesita enfocarse un poco más en el estudio, y July ya no es una niña. Tú te encargarás de supervisarla en sus deberes del colegio, en sus tareas y en sus traídas de amigas a casa. Tienes autoridad sobre ella así que siéntete con libertad de reprenderla si es necesario.

Serena sonriéndole a la niña: jajajaja, estoy segura de que eso no hará falta en absoluto- Juliette le devolvió una sonrisa.

Frank: sabemos que aunque puedes ayudarnos con July has venido aquí a estudiar así es que ésa debe ser tu prioridad mientras estés aquí, en cuanto cuidar a mi pequeña se te ponga complicado infórmanos y haremos todo por ayudarte.

Irene: En la heladera están nuestros números y los de la emergencia, y supongo que ya tienes los de Darién ¿no?

Serena: pues lo cierto es que con todo lo que pasó no tuvo tiempo de dármelos- mintió intentando cubrirlo.

Frank: veré que te los deje anotados apenas llegue- dijo con seriedad.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Serena se había instalado en su cuarto sin dificultad, era una habitación preciosa con paredes de color rosa y una hermosa guarda de conejitos, algo infantil pero a ella le fascinaba.

Irene: Serena cuando quieras podemos llamar a la decoradora y lo cambiamos todo, no quise hacer modificaciones en el cuarto sin saber antes cuales eran tus preferencias.

Serena: me encanta cómo está, es perfecto

Juliette: ¿estás segura? ¿No quieres nada de otro color? Yo podría ayudarte a escoger…

Serena acarició la cabeza de la niña: no hace falta linda… ¡esto está divino! Ah cuando quieras puedes venir por tu notebook refiriéndose al nuevo aparatejo que estaba sobre el que sería su escritorio.

Juliette: ¿qué? ¿Hablas de esto?-señalándolo- ¡esta es tuya!

Irene asintió: así es Serena eso es tuyo y haz con ella lo que quieras.

Serena se sintió abrumada por tantas atenciones: no puedo aceptarla Irene, ya es demasiado con que me reciban en su casa y me den la oportunidad de estudiar lo que más amo en la vida.

Irene: insisto, no es tema de discusión, la notebook es tuya, considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños, bueno chicas las dejo, July recuerda que mañana vamos a la casa del lago… si lo deseas puedes acompañarnos Serena, sino te quedas aquí a descansar.

Serena: será un placer acompañarlos.

July: ¡sí! Qué bueno así no me aburriré, entre mis padres que sólo duermen al sol y Darién con su nueva noviecita de turno ¡yo siempre termino mirando el río como una ostra!

Irene sonrió depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su hija y se despidió de ambas para irse a dormir.

La habitación de serena tenía un baño privado, era algo pequeño pero perfecto para ella, abrió el closet y se sorprendió al ver un pequeño televisor son un reproductor de DVD. Luego reviso el escritorio y se maravilló al ver que no era de cualquier material ¡sino que era de cedro! Una belleza con grabados por todos lados.

July: mi papá insistió en que tú lo tuvieras, ahh y me olvidaba de algo. Espérame aquí…

Un minuto después la niña volvió con un pie de guitarra y un elemento para leer partitura con un moñito y dijo: ¡estos son para ti!

Serena: ay gracias July, pero… ¿cómo supiste?

July: mamá me lo contó, también figura en tu curriculum.

Serena: pensé que a ustedes sólo se les enviaba algunos datos de mí.

July: pues no, nos lo mandan todo, estoy feliz de estés aquí

Serena: ¡yo también linda! Y la estrechó en un abrazo

July: ¿sabes? Sólo Darién me lama linda…

Serena: pues… si no te molesta que te siga llamando así…

July: no me molesta, es sólo que me lo recordaste en nuestras buenas épocas, no importa… te dejo para que descanses y…

Darién: sí niña molesta ya vete a dormir y déjala que descanse- interrumpió la voz de Darién que estaba parado mirándolas desde el marco de la puerta.

July visiblemente enojada con su hermano: eres insufrible-y se fue a su habitación dando un portazo.

Serena: no es bueno que la trates así.

Darién: es una niñita mimada

Serena: pues… esa niñita mimada extraña mucho a su hermano mayor…

Darién: no tengo una respuesta para eso.

Sereno: sólo ve y discúlpate, es tu padre con quien estás enojado, no con ella.

Darién: por lo general las niñeras de July, 4 años menores, no me dan órdenes…

Serena: es una sugerencia- su voz era firme y tranquila y mientras le decía todo eso preparaba todo para irse a dormir.

Darién: bien… ¿puedo ver tu muñeca?

Serena: mi muñeca estará bien y no ayudará a que se cure que la estés mirando cada 10 segundos, deja la culpa, yo me caí por torpe y no por tu falta de precauciones- dijo cortante.

Darién: aún así me quedaría más tranquilo si me dejaras revisarla antes de que te duermas- dijo entre molesto y angustiado.

Serena: eres muy insistente, está bien…

Serena se le acercó mientras él se metía en el cuarto de ella. Ella estaba visiblemente incómoda con él ahí, sin embargo también sentía seguridad con su presencia, él la revisó cuidadosamente y casi no la tocó para no hacerle doler, luego volvió a vendarla y le dijo: que descanses.

Serena: discúlpate con tu hermana… sólo así podrás dormir tranquilo.

Darién se dirigió a la habitación de Juliette y antes de entrar le dijo a Serena: mira quién habla de insistente- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Serena había pasado una noche bastante normal, se asustó un poco cuando apenas despertó y se encontró a sí misma en un sitio del todo desconocido para ella, luego más despierta fue recordando porque estaba ella allí, pensó "estas parasomnias son de los peor". Se levantó y se vistió cuidadosamente para ir de día de campo con precaución de no mover mucho su muñeca lastimada. Se lavó la cara, los dientes, se peinó como pudo con una sola coleta el cabello rubio y finalmente salió de la habitación vestida con unos jeans viejos y gastados y una remera rosa que le quedaba bastante grande, por último unas zapatillas tipo tennis negras.

Bajó al comedor primero donde se encontró con una muchacha de cabellos verdes, muy bonita y elegante en su vestido estampado, sandalias, sombrero y lentes de sol. La chica amablemente se levantó del sofá en donde se encontraba y fue directo a saludarla.

Serena: ¡hola! ¡Soy Serena! La niñera de July

Michiru: ¿qué tal? soy Michiru, ¡una amiga de Darién! ¡Es un placer conocerte! Eres mucho más bonita y agradable que las otras…

Andrew: Michiru déjala, no creo que le guste que la estén comparando … yo soy Andrew, un amigo de Darién- dijo un muchacho rubio de ojos claros, bastante alto y fornido.

Serena: ¡es un placer Andrew! Bueno me retiro a desayunar.

Michru: ¡no te vayas Serena! ¿Porque no traes tu desayuno para acá? Los señores Chiba y July se fueron muy temprano en la mañana a la casa del lago y le dejaron encargado a Darién que se quedara a esperarte, así que no hay prisa

Serena: ¡ay no! ¿Darién está en la cocina?

Darién: no, estoy detrás de ti

Serena se dio vuelta para encontrarse con un muchacho tan adormilado como estaba ella misma y solo atinó a decir: lo siento Darién, no era necesario que te quedaras a esperarme, por favor si quieres irte ahora hazlo.

Darién: no te sientas culpable, la verdad es que a mis padres les encanta ver salir el sol allá y no querían despertarte porque acababas de llegar de tu viaje y anoche te dormiste tarde… además yo también quería dormir un poco más, así que alístate y cuando hayas terminado nos vamos.

Serena asintió

Michiru: Serena ¡vamos trae tu desayuno para acá! Yo te ayudaré.

Ya de vuelta en el comedor Serena tomaba como podía su tazón de leche caliente, gracias a Michiru había podido prepararlo sin derramar nada, aún tenía un poco de sueño, así que sólo escuchaba la conversación de los demás jóvenes, quienes en realidad le estaban dando un tiempo antes de bombardearla con preguntas, Andrew parecía ser el más interesado.

Andrew viendo que serena había terminado su leche: ¿oye así que vienes desde Argentina?

Serena: sí, estoy muy lejos de mi país…- denotaba cierta añoranza en su voz.

Michiru: ¿y de qué parte vienes? No tienes el acanto de los que vienen de Buenos Aires…

Serena: no vengo de Mendoza es una de las provincias del centro que más al oeste se encuentra… allá el clima es muy seco, árido y caluroso. Hay muchas hermosas montañas y algunos ríos donde se puede navegar, pero lo más fantástico es ver cómo la ciudad es un verdadero oasis en un lugar que de otra forma estaría completamente desierto.

Michiru: oye eso se oye muy hermoso y por cierto que tu inglés suena precioso, aunque aún debes adquirir el acento para sonar como toda una londinense.

Andrew: ¿y vienes a estudiar historia verdad? ¿Te gustaría hacer investigaciones?

Serena: pues realmente cualquier cosa que haga que me permita seguir estudiando historia me vendrá bien, realmente me resulta apasionante.

Andrew: óyela Darién ¡habla como tú de la medicina!- dijo codeando al joven que se había quedado callado mientras escuchaba a Serena.

Darién: bueno a diferencia de ti amigo hay gente que disfruta de estudiar…

Andrew con fingido enojo y algo de incomodidad, pues se notaba que quería impresionar a Serena: oye a mí la medicina me encanta, pero creo que no lo es todo en mi vida…

Michiru dedicándole una sonrisa a Darién: pues yo creo que Darién también tiene más en su vida que sólo la medicina- dijo al tiempo que tomaba de forma sugerente la mano del joven.

Darién se sonrojó mucho.

Andrew: claro como si no le bastara ya estar todo el día con la cabeza en un libro médico ahora también tiene una novia que estudia lo mismo, ¿qué conveniente no?

Serena con fingida alegría pues aunque suponía que algo ocurría entre Darién y Michiru y la confirmación le cayó peor de lo que esperaba: pues yo creo que está perfecto que la gente se enamore de lo que hace…

Todos la miraron con admiración ya que realmente parecía muy joven para hacer ese tipo de comentarios

Serena algo incómoda por la llamada de atención que había suscitado continuó: sin embargo todo tiene límites y hay que saber darlos… bueno estoy lista ¿nos vamos?

Se levantaron y se subieron al auto Michiru iba en el asiento de acompañante, Darién manejaba y Andrew se sentó junto a Serena en el asiento trasero.

Andrew era un chico muy divertido, acostumbrado a ser el alma de la fiesta, no paraba de contar chistes de los que la mayor receptora era Serena que siempre disfrutaba de la compañía de personas cómicas, se vio envuelta en una delirante charla con su compañero de asiento mientras Michiru y Darién hablaban por lo bajo sin que ellos lo notaran

Michiru: parece que Andrew ya se fijó un objetivo ¿no crees?

Darién haciéndose el desentendido: eh? De qué hablas?

Michiru: y a Serena no parece caerle para nada mal.

Darién: es una niña para él

Michiru: ay Darién por favor solo se llevan cuanto 3 o 4 años?

Darién: se llevan 4 años

Michiru: ¿y eso te parece mucho?

Darién: no creo que sea mucho… pero es una cantidad a tener en cuenta, además de las diferencias culturales, no creo que a Serena le guste Andrew.

Michiru algo molesta: y quién crees que le guste a serena? Tú?

Darién: estás siendo irracional Michiru, yo no he dicho semejante disparate.

Michiru decepcionada: hace tiempo que creo que esto no da para más Darién… ahora no solo lo creo sino que estoy convencida, lo que no entiendo es porqué diantres insistes en negarlo

Darién se quedó en silencio como lo había hecho todo el auto. El clima estaba muy tenso y Andrew decidió que sería mejor que Serena viajara el resto del viaje adelante, en la próxima parada lo discutió con Michiru y ésta aceptó gustosa. Serena se sentó adelante.

Darién: cómo va tu muñeca?

Serena: pues… bastante mejor-mintió.

Darién: es que todavía no confías en mí ni siquiera para decirme que la muñeca te duele?

Serena: no tengo una respuesta para eso

Darién: pues sabes qué? No te creo nada y creo que la muñeca te duele mucho, y la razón por la cual te lo pregunto no es la culpa… es que tengo la posibilidad de infiltrártela con lidocaína para que te deje de doler.

Serena con un tono tranquilizador: ya déjala sí?- se dio vuelta comprobando que Andrew y Michiru se habían quedado dormidos- qué es lo que ocurrió con Michiru? Ella parece una excelente persona…

Darién: lo es… es solo que no puedo quererla como ella se merece, y menos ahora

Serena obvio la última parte del comentario y dijo: entonces díselo, porque en lo que a mí respecta no la miras con ojos de novio sino de amigo y tienes toda la razón en cuanto a que ella no se lo merece.

Pasaron el resto del viaje en silencio salvo por la música James Blunt que serena había puesto. Llegaron a la casa que era de ensueño… una maravilla en medio de la naturaleza, simplemente hermosa. Rodeada de un llano por completo verde y con un pequeño lago detrás. Aunque hacía un poco de frío, los chiba los recibieron afectuosamente y July se apresuró en buscar a serena para hacer todas las actividades que había planeado para ellas. Andrew decidió que las acompañaría y los señores chiba se dedicaron a descansar bajo el sol tal como lo había predicho July.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

July y Serena se entendían a la perfección. Andrew las hacía reír mucho a ambas y jugaron toda la tarde a la orilla del río a un juego que Serena importaba desde su país y en el que ella podía considerarse experta si se comparaba con sus aprendices: el truco. Rieron mucho cuando Andrew confundió la carta de mayor valor con la de menor valor y resultó que July era una jugadora nata, aprendió con rapidez a mentir (en eso va el chiste del juego). Con cada gesto y expresión de July, Serena recordaba un poco más a su padre y algunos recuerdos fugaces de él contándole (alguna vez un cuento o incluso intentando enseñarle a jugar ese juego a pesar de sus escasos 3 años) pasaron por su mente dejando en su rostro una expresión efímera de nostalgia.

Andrew: ¿qué te pasa Serena?

Serena: nada es sólo que recordé… algo, nada importante-en seguida fingió una sonrisa, prefería no contar algo tan triste como la historia de su padre en ese momento tan grato para todos y menos a un chico como Andrew, en quien no sabía aún si debía confiar.

July: mmmm, creo que a Serena la pone mal… ¿ser de nuevo la perdedora! Dijo mientras ponía la carta matadora sobre su frente.

Serena lanzó una ruidosa carcajada, era evidente que la niña conservaba mucho de su nacionalidad originaria pues ella no le había enseñado a hacer eso y dijo: ¡vaya! ¡Quién iba a pensar que me vencerías July! ¡Te felicito!

July se sintió muy halagada, sobre todo porque Darién le había enseñado a jugar póquer alguna vez pero nunca logró entenderlo del todo y sabía que Darién siempre la dejaba ganar cuando jugaban, pero ahora ella de veras estaba ganando el juego.

…

Mientras en la casa Darién y Michiru habían estado discutiendo por varias horas

Michiru: ya es suficiente Darién, yo tengo claro que no me amas de esa manera en absoluto.

Darién: lo lamento pero no puedo contradecirte Michiru, eres una mujer increíble y cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera por estar con alguien como tú pero yo…

Michiru: pero tú no…

Darién bajó la cabeza avergonzado: lo siento, nunca debí haberte besado, eso noche yo no pensaba con claridad lo que hacía.

Michiru: no te disculpes por favor, el beso que nos dimos fue lo más bonito que pasó entre nosotros.

Darién: todo esto es mi culpa

Michiru: ¡hey! Basta- tomó el rostro del muchacho entre sus manos- ¡ya deja la culpa!, además aunque no te lo parezca me alivia que estemos terminando.

Darién: ¿te alivia?-algo confundido, no esperaba ni de broma esa respuesta.

Michiru: bueno es que… la verdad hace tiempo que…

Darién: ¿hay alguien más verdad?

Michiru: sí

Darién: ¿lo conozco?

Michiru, sí la conoces

Darién: quieres decir que es … ¿una mujer?

Michiru: sí, Darién escucha, me gustaría que pudiéramos continuar siendo amigos sabes?

Darién: a mí también me gustaría-le dijo sonriendo y ciertamente aliviado.

Michiru: bien ahora que de nuevo somos amigos, dime la verdad ¿te gusta Serena no es así?

Darién: ¡¿qué?¡NO! ¡Como se te ocurre!

Michiru: pues infórmaselo a tus ojos cuando la miras, pues aunque digas que no, se nota que sí.

Darién: no puede notarse… porque sólo me resulta una persona simpática, es decir acabo de conocerla y ella va a ser la niñera de July, además es mucho más chica ya te lo dije.

Michiru: ay Darién ojalá y lo nuestro te hubiera servido para aprender a reconocer lo que sientes, pero me doy cuenta de que aún no has aprendido nada…-dijo dedicándole una mirada triste y con tono de decepción.

Luego de un momento en silencio Darién le dijo: está bien Michiru… sí ella me gusta, pero entiende que alimentar ese sentimiento que es tan débil y pequeño ahora, no le hará bien a nadie, además estoy seguro de que ella no me corresponde…

Michiru: yo no estaría tan segura, pero quiero que me prometas que aprovecharás las oportunidades que la vida te dé de ser feliz

Darién: yo…

Michiru: sin excusas, ¡promételo! Me lo debes.

Darién la abrazó enternecido y le dijo: te lo prometo amiga.

…

Después de ese día Darién se hizo cargo de llevar a Serena y a su hermana a todas partes, además de llevar a Serena al hospital para sus controles. Todo iba bien, July y Serena se estaban convirtiendo en grandes amigas al punto de que la niña la invitara incluso a acompañarla cuando salía con sus amigas del colegio. July sentía que había ganado una hermana mayor pero que nunca lograría reparar el vacío que había dejado su hermano mayor momentáneamente alejado.

Serena que se daba cuenta de lo obstinados que ambos podían ser, aprovechaba cada pequeña oportunidad para que los hermanos Chiba pudieran volver a conectarse. Una noche muerta de hambre bajó a la cocina muy tarde para hacerse un sándwich. En el refrigerador estaba Darién que sacó algo para ambos cuando adivinó las intenciones de la chica.

Darién: ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?

Serena: qué curioso, pensé que era la misma hora para todo el mundo en este país… así que podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Darién no paraba de asombrarse de lo graciosa que se veía cuando esquivaba preguntas: pues, me dio hambre y no podía dormir…

Serena: ¿también tienes parasomnias?

Darién: pues… sí, más que nada insomnio pero a veces alguna parálisis del despertar y sobre todo pesadillas, ¿y tú?

Serena: pues pesadillas, algunos terrores nocturnos y pánico al despertar, el insomnio es porque a nadie le gusta irse a dormir sabiendo que va a despertar de una manera tan desagradable…

Darién: cierto.

Serena: ¿cuál es el problema entre July y tú?

Darién: ¡vaya! Sí que eres franca ¿no?

Serena: ahora eres tú el que esquiva…

Darién: bien te lo diré después de todo te enterarías de cualquier manera. July es asmática, una noche ella quedó a mi cargo en casa y unos… amigos vinieron a casa a tocar música un rato, ella no estaba bien controlada y empezó a hacer una crisis…

Serena: y…

Darién: yo estaba tan ebrio que no supe reaccionar de forma adecuada, ella me repetía que no podía respirar bien y yo sólo pensaba que era uno más de sus caprichitos- corto la historia al borde del llanto- yo la ignoré y cuando mis padres llegaron yo estaba tirado al lado de un charco de vómito y July…-un sollozo de angustia salió de su garganta, Serena se le acercó para darle algo de ánimo a que terminara de desahogarse, él recobró algo de fuerza y terminó- July estaba inconsciente en el sofá, por la falta de oxígeno, terminamos ambos en el hospital, pero yo mejoré mucho más rápido que ella…

Serena: ahora entiendo.

Darién: soy el tipo más estúpido, idiota e irresponsable que alguien haya podido conocer…

Serna dándose cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de él, se alejó un poco y le dijo: no creo que sea así- Darién la miró con los ojos enrojecidos esperando encontrar reproche en su mirada, pero lo que halló fue comprensión- ¿hace cuánto sucedió?

Darién: hace unos 5 meses.

Serena: volvió a acercársele y tomó una de las manos de Darién con su mano derecha para llamar su atención: escucha bien, tú cometiste un error, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera que se precia de ser humano, y hasta donde yo sé no eres un extraterrestre con poderes o algo por estilo, no voy a minimizar el hecho, pero que intentes alejarla de tu vida no va a cambiar lo que pasó y a pesar de todo ella te ama y te ha perdonado.

Darién: pues tal vez sea cierto, pero yo no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo le dijo sin apartar la vista de sus ojos, mira Serena yo sé que intentas que July y yo volvamos a tener lo que teníamos pero…

Serena se soltó algo enojada: como esperas que otra persona confíe en ti, ¿si ni siquiera tú mismo confías? ¡No seas cínico Darién! ¡Al menos podrías ser honesto contigo mismo!

Darién: no es cuestión de cinismo…

Serena: ¿pero tú me pediste que confiara en ti no?-dijo desafiante.

Darién: sí pero…

Serena: ¿sabes qué? A mí toda esta cháchara ya me cansó, me voy a dormir… espero que reflexiones mejor sobre cómo estás llevando tu vida, porque definitivamente alejarte de tu hermana y de tu padre por un error es absolutamente estúpido, se notó como de sus ojos empezaban a brotar lágrimas, él reaccionó comprendiendo que a ella le hubiera encantado tener a quien recurrir en la vida cuando malo ocurría y se levantó con rapidez sin dejarla irse abrazándola con fuerza.

Darién: de veras lo siento

Serena: ¡pues con sentirlo no basta, me molesta mucho ver como la gente se construye su propia infelicidad!- se soltó de sus brazos.

Darién: pues no te prometo nada, pero lo intentaré arreglar, le dijo con una mirada tierna y agradecida.

_Nota de la autora: muchisisísimas gracias a todos los que la leen y la han agregado a sus alertas! Realmente espero que esta vuelta que da la historia les agrade, porque les informo que el drama recién empieza! Saludos_

_WITU_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Serena se encontraba de muy buen humor el día del comienzo de clases y se levantó temprano escuchando un tema que la hacía sentirse con muchas energías y fue hasta la habitación donde dormía Juliette para despertarla con él. En ese ala de la casa solo dormían ellas y Darién así es que no había posibilidad de despertar a los señores Chiba.

En el estéreo de Juliette comenzó a sonar _"Arde la ciudad" _de la_ Mancha de Rolando_. Juliette se resistía a levantarse pero la música le recargó energía y al oírlo en español se sintió intrigada. Darién salió algo escandalizado de su habitación para preguntar qué era todo ese escándalo.

Darién: ¿¡qué es esto!

Cuando entró en la habitación de su hermana se encontró con una Serena por demás despierta, bailoteando en la ventana, y una Juliette en pijamas bailando y saltando sobre la cama. Darién solo se sonrió y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación Serena lo agarró con su mano sana y lo atrajo hacia dentro de la habitación, él no opuso demasiada resistencia. Serena le señaló el pecho y en inglés le dijo: dime qué sientes aquí.

Darién estaba algo confundido pero luego de unos segundos respondió: alegría.

Serena: ¡bien! Ahora ve y diviértete con tu hermana le dijo señalándole la cama de July a donde ella lo invitaba a unírsele a sus saltos.

Era una escena conmovedora ver a dos chicos ya grandes para juegos de niños saltar en la cama al son de una canción por completo desconocida. Cuando la canción terminó Serena los miraba sonriente y les dijo- bueno ésta que sigue es para ustedes dos par de locos- y comenzó a sonar "_Crazy_" de _Aerosmith_, y Darién y July la entonaron animosamente mientras Serena se iba a preparar el desayuno.

Ya en la cocina se encontró con Mary el ama de llaves que hacía el desayuno y a quien había tenido oportunidad de conocer hacía un par de días.

Mary: ¿cómo durmió señorita Serena?

Serena: pues realmente dormí muy bien Mary, pero preferiría que me llamaras Serena…

Darién apareció por la puerta de la cocina e interrumpió a Serena: jajajaja, olvídalo mamá lleva años intentando que la llame Irene y no señora.

Serena: pues… ya sabes lo que yo prefiero Mary, llámame como más gustes.

Mary los miró como si entre ellos hubiera cierta complicidad y les sirvió un gran tazón con leche a ambos, dejó a un costado las tostadas y al otro el dulce, se retiró diciendo: dejé el jugo en la heladera jóvenes.

Darién: ¿quieres que te ayude con eso?- viendo como Serena intentaba con dificultad ponerle dulce a una tostada.

Serena desistió y le respondió: bueno ya que tú tienes dos muñecas sanas y salvas, aceptaré tu oferta de ayuda- y nuevamente le dedicó una sonrisa.

En eso entró July a la cocina lista para la escuela y restregándose los ojos dijo: buenos días.

Serena y Darién respondieron al unísono y sin pensarlo: buenos días linda.

July: jajajaja, ¿porque no se meten a un coro ustedes dos? ¡Les iría bien con esa coordinación!

Serena rió tímidamente terminando su desayuno. Darién se había quedado callado pensando que su hermana tenía razón. Luego de un desayuno lleno de risas y comentarios emocionados de parte de July y de Serena por el comienzo de clases, Darién se levantó y les dijo que terminaran pronto para que no llegaran tarde.

Serena: no es necesario que nos lleves, July y yo podemos irnos en el bus más tarde.

Darién: ¿quieres acabar con mi vida?, mi padre me mata si se entera que no llevé a July el primer día de clases.

Serena: no seas tan rígido… pero si insistes… vamos July tenemos que irnos.

July ya estaba lista y dijo alegremente: bien ¡Déjenme ir por mi mochila!

Serena se subió al auto con Darién y esperaron a July. La dejaron en la puerta de un hermoso edificio antiguo, Serena supo por lo que July le había contado que ése era el edificio donde funcionaba la escuela secundaria dependiente la University College de Londres, también pudo comprobar lo cosmopolita de la ciudad inglesa al ver chicos y chicas de muchas y variadas etnias. Sólo en el grupo de July había una chica india, una africana (senegalesa) y un muchacho japonés.

Serena: ¡que tengas un día excelente July!

July: gracias chicos.

Darién: paso por ti a la salida July

July le devolvió una sonrisa a su hermano y salió corriendo a los portones del edificio donde la esperaba su grupo de amigas.

Darién a Serena: bien ahora vamos a la universidad, te la enseñaré primero y luego seguiré el viaje hasta el hospital.

Serena: pues te lo agradezco mucho-parecía algo nerviosa, la idea de entrar a un edificio que suponía muy grande y antiguo sin saber para donde ir la asustaba un poco- pero si vas tarde sería mejor que me dejes, después de todo en algún lado alguien me indicará cómo llegar

Darién: no te preocupes voy con tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la universidad serena se quedó maravillada por la fachada del edificio, realmente parecía sacado de un cuanto medieval. Darién la miró y se sonrió

Darién: oye cierra la boca o las moscas empezarán a hacer nidos en tu lengua.

Serena con ojos brillosos y emocionada: ¡no puedo creerlo es maravillosa!

Darién: pues realmente es fantástica, pero vamos porque lo más importante para ti está adentro.

Darién le indicó donde quedaban las cosas más importantes: biblioteca, comedor, baños, y por donde encontraría a la cátedra de historia para reportarse.

Serena le agradeció el mini tour y lo despidió asegurándole que estaría bien y que se fuera o llegaría tarde. Darién se despidió alegremente de ella y le dijo que ante cualquier problema lo llamara.

Serena habló con la cátedra y en ésta le informaron cuales eran los cursos a los que debía asistir. También le dijeron que en la medida en que ella mantuviera buenas calificaciones su beca podría prolongarse e incluso podría llegar a cubrir toda su carrera allí. Por lo pronto serena no se ilusionó mucho con esto porque no le gustaba sentirse presionada, ella amaba la historia y la estudiaba gustosa sin que nadie la tuviera que estar obligando, ésa había sido siempre su clave del éxito.

Asistió a clases con profesores algo entrados en años y conoció a una chica muy amable lita, con la que no tardó en entablar una amistad. Llegada la hora de partir a casa se dirigió a la parada del bus y se sorprendió al ver que Darién la esperaba en la puerta junto a July que se había sentado con una amiga en el asiento trasero.

Darién: ¿qué hacías en la parada del bus?

Serena: pues iba a la casa…

Darién: lo siento olvidé decirte que pasaría por ti.

Serena: Darién, de veras no es necesario que me lleves y me traigas a todas partes, ya tengo un cerebro lo suficientemente desarrollado como para entender cómo volver a la casa y para moverme en general por la vida

Darién: todavía estás muy joven para moverte sola por una ciudad tan grande y peligrosa como es Londres.

Serena: te recuerdo que no me falta más que un año para adquirir la independencia parcial para hacer lo que se me antoje, y que por otro lado estoy en un país que no es el mío y no me he perdido ni una sola vez.

Amiga de July: oye ¿ella es la nueva novia de tu hermano?

Serena y Darién se quedaron callados y se sonrojaron.

Serena: no linda yo soy la niñera de July, mi nombre es Serena.

July descostillándose de risa: jajajaja, ¡este par no puede estar ni dos segundos sin pelearse por algo! ¡Novios! Jajajaja ¡sí que es gracioso Rini! Además a Darién siempre le ha gustado salir con chicas de su edad y no menores, y Serena es cuatro años más chica.

Darién: ¡basta July! ¡Ya deja esa plática!

Serena: oigan chicas y cuéntenme ¿cómo les fue hoy en la escuela?- desviando el tema de conversación.

Las niñas parloteaban como si vinieran de despertar y no de un largo día de escuela, en eso July le dijo a Darién: oye hermanito sería posible que nos llevaras hoy de compras a las chicas y a mí?-dijo poniéndole ojos de gato de Shreck.

Darién: ¡claro July! Pero primero deberías hablarlo con Serena, el que acabes de empezar las clases no significa que ya debas dejar de lado la escuela…

Serena: July tu hermano tiene razón, esta tarde después de almorzar lo primero que haremos será ver qué libros y materiales necesitas y luego si queda tiempo podremos ir de compras.

Rini: ¡ah vamos si solo fue el primer día no sean malitos!

Serena y Darién al unísono, con voz calmada y fuerte: no niñas- se miraron sorprendidos.

Serena: chicas la escuela es lo primero… July tú sabes que es mi trabajo cuidar de que cumplas con tus obligaciones…

July: no te preocupes Serena, ya verás yo soy muy responsable a diferencia de lo que mi hermano piensa de mí-mirando aniquiladoramente a Darién.

Darién se iba a defender: óyeme yo nunca dije que…

Serena lo interrumpió tocando su brazo indicándole que no le replicara con la misma violencia: July no deberías hablarle así a tu hermano… ¿sabes? él se preocupa mucho por que estés bien…

July recordando lo ocurrido con su ataque de asma y su posterior internación: lo siento Serena, pero creo que no sabes de lo que hablas viendo como a la niña le comenzaba a asomar una lágrima por el rabillo de ojo.

Serena pensó que ese asunto aun lejano en tiempo no estaba ni cerca de resolverse y supo que algo debía hacer.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

En lo sucesivo Serena comprobó que efectivamente los señores Chiba pasaban muy poco tiempo en casa, casi no los veía y esto era reflejo de lo poco que ellos se comunicaban con sus hijos. Darién parecía habituado, se había hecho cargo de su pequeña hermana desde sus 13 años y no parecía impresionarlo en absoluto que él fuera quien debía firmar los permisos de salidas y calificaciones de July. Irene y Frank se enteraban de esas cosas por mensajes en el refrigerador. Por lo general no compartían ninguna comida como familia así que los únicos con los que tenía oportunidad de hacer esto eran July y Darién que por lo general invitaba a Andrew ya que además de muy bueno amigos eran compañeros de estudios.

Serena tuvo que habituarse a los comentarios-piropos de Andrew durante el almuerzo, y a la mala cara que Darién ponía sin entender muy bien porqué. July por su parte estaba tan feliz de por fin poder confiar en alguien nuevamente que no se percataba de los comentarios insinuantes de Andrew ni de la mala cara de su hermano.

Serena resultó ser una excelente niñera, había aprendido bien los gustos y preferencias de su protegida y la ayuda académica que le proporcionaba le había sido de mucha utilidad. Serena acababa de terminar el secundario y retenía conocimientos de prácticamente todo, menos de física y biología. Para esas asignaturas el tutor por lo general era Darién, momentos que Andrew aprovechaba para intentar seducir a Serena. Una de las tantas ocasiones que esto ocurrió sucedió así:

Andrew: sabes algo, esas coletas te quedan fantásticas Serena-dijo muy galante.

Serena: Andrew no empieces.

Andrew se levanto de su asiento y sujetó a la chica por los hombros contra la pared

Serena visiblemente incómoda dijo: Andrew suéltame, no estoy para tus jueguitos, realmente tengo mucho que estudiar y sólo acepté venir a la habitación de Darién para que July y él pudieran ocupar el pizarrón del estudio.

Andrew la miró seriamente y aflojó sus manos un poco: ¿crees que estoy jugando?

Serena: creo que no sabes lo que quieres.

Andrew: lo que quiero es a ti- se acercó lo suficiente como para darle un beso en los labios pero no cortó toda la distancia entre ellos y aguardó a que ella hiciera el resto del trayecto.

Serena corrió el rostro: basta Andrew, de veras me agradas, pero no así.

Andrew un poco decepcionado la soltó, se daba cuenta de que ella no lo había estado rechazando por histérica sino porque de verdad no lo quería así y eso le dolía aunque no tanto como hubiera esperado, de espaldas le dijo: lo siento no quería incomodarte, es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a que me digan que no y realmente creo que eres muy bonita.

Serena: y qué más…

Andrew: ¿qué?

Serena: bonita y ¿qué más?

Andrew: pues no sé… ¿simpática?

Serena: dime algo, ¿siquiera sabes qué es lo que estudio?

Andrew: ah esa es fácil… mmmmm… ¿antropología?

Serena solo rió cruzada de brazos lo miró y dijo: lo ves eso prueba que yo no te intereso de verdad… si en una chica que crees que te gusta no puedes ver más que una cara bonita… pues entonces eso no es amor y ni se le asoma, y no te conviene meterte en relaciones tan vacías.

Andrew quedó pensativo y simplemente volvió a estudiar, un tiempo después se lo contó a Darién.

Darién: que hiciste ¡ ¿qué?

Andrew: ¡oye tranquilo!

Darién: no puedo creer que hayas sido tan descarado, ¡es apenas una niña!

Andrew: pues su cuerpo no piensa lo mismo que tú amigo, pero más allá de eso me puso los puntos bien puestos y me enseño algo muy valioso.

Darién respiró aliviado al entender que el Casanova de su amigo no molestaría más la joven y dijo: ¿y qué fue lo que te enseño?

Andrew: pues… que en mi vida no quiero solo pasión, también quiero amor…

Darién estaba algo sorprendido por esta confesión de su amigo y al leer sinceridad en los ojos de Andrew no pudo más que aceptar esa respuesta y callarse.

Los meses siguientes Serena y July fortalecieron mucho su amistad. A July le iba cada vez mejor en la escuela, entre Darién y Serena no había forma de que le fuera mal, podría decirse que se encontraba cubierta por todos los flancos. Por lo general los señores chiba no se encontraban en casa y para compensar un poco esa ausencia una vez por mes hacían un viaje de fin de semana a la casa del lago de la familia. Darién era el único que contestaba siempre que se quedaría estudiando porque tenía exámenes. Serena sabía que la razón por la cual Darién no iba, era su padre, pues lo cierto es que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por convencer a uno y a otro de tener una charla no había estado ni cerca de que ello ocurriera.

Serena decidió desistir por un tiempo. Su relación con Darién no hacía más que mejorar. Se veían a diario para los horarios de las comidas, pero desde hacía un par de semanas Serena acudía al cuarto de Darién aterrada por sus parasomnias.

Una noche Serena despertó gritando, llorando y empapada en sudor. Darién fue el único que la escuchó gritar y se dirigió derecho al cuarto de la chica sin acordarse siquiera de que su torso estaba desnudo. Entró a la habitación de la chica que estaba sentada en la cama abrazando sus rodillas y llorando.

Darién: Serena ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?

Serena desconsolada no pudo más con su angustia y se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho que sintiendo la enorme necesidad de apoyo de ella la sostuvo con fuerza entre ellos. Cuando Serena se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se soltó rápidamente del abrazo y bajó la cabeza sin querer buscar la mirada de Darién.

Darién: quiero que sepas que no me voy a ir hasta que me digas qué te pasa y porque lloras-dijo en tono firme pero comprensivo.

Serena: no es nada… es solo una pesadilla, las tengo prácticamente todas las noches, no es necesario que cada vez que las tengo vengas a mi cuarto…

Darién: si solo hubiese sido una pesadilla no seguirías llorando, escucha yo sé muy bien lo que es despertar en la mitad de la noche atormentado por un error o por un recuerdo que no podemos borrar, quiero que de ahora en adelante cuando esto te pase vayas a mi habitación y lo hablemos.

Serena se veía cada vez más angustiada pero esta vez aún contra todo el deseo que tenía de hacerlo no se echó a los brazos del muchacho, se recostó dándole la espalda y esperando que él se fuera. Darién que entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía la chica se levantó de la cama apagó la luz de la habitación y se recostó junto a Serena abrazándola.

Serena se sintió muy protegida y volvió a llorar en silencio. Cuando Darién sintió que había parado de llorar: ¿quieres hablarlo?

Serena nuevamente atacada por la angustia se dio vuelta para abrazarlo y le dijo: no quiero hablarlo, pero por favor no te vayas.

Darién: tranquila Serena, no me iré a ninguna parte-dijo con tono tranquilizador.

Darién se quedó abrazándola durante al menos una hora y finalmente se quedó dormido a su lado. Al escuchar los primeros ruidos de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer volvió a despertar y para no incomodarla se levantó y se fue a su cuarto a dormir la hora y media que aún faltaba para despertarse.

Ese fue el comienzo de algo que podríamos llamar una terapia del sueño para serena. Ella acudía al dormitorio de Darién todas las noches cuando tenía alguna pesadilla y luego de hablarla brevemente con él, ya más tranquila volvía a su cuarto. Algunas veces se quedaba dormida a los pies de la cama de Darién , ante lo que el muchacho, desconcertado sobre qué era exactamente lo correcto por hacer en esos casos, intentaba cargarla en brazos hasta su cuarto o al menos estirarla y acomodarla para que no durmiera toda doblada. Era innegable que cada vez se encontraban más cerca uno del otro.

La muñeca de Serena había mejorado con mucho éxito y para dicha de la joven amante de la guitarra no había dejado secuelas. La misma tarde que le quitaron las vendas ella agarró sus regalos de cumpleaños (el pie de guitarra y de partitura) y se dedicó toda la tarde a deleitarse tocando. July que se le había vuelto una seguidora se hizo prácticamente inseparable a causa de esto. Frank e Irene la escucharon deleitados por esa música melodiosa y esa voz tan dulce, recordaban a Darién cuando tocaba el piano y no pudieron evitar sentir algo de nostalgia porque su hijo hubiera abandonado el instrumento. Irene también sintió culpa porque nunca se ocupó de buscarle profesores de música a July, ya que luego de haberla adoptado su carrera se catapultó y su vida como madre y ama de casa quedó en último plano.

July: ¿crees que podrías enseñarme a tocar Serena?

Serena: claro linda, lo único que te advierto es que esto es un hobbie para mí… yo no sé tanto de música…

Irene: ¿y qué te parecería buscar un profesor de música para ambas?

Serena: para July no creo que haya problema, pero creo que a mí me absorbería mucho tiempo Irene…

Irene: pues tal vez puedas seguir aprendiendo algunas cosas con Darién…

Darién que acababa de entrar al salón y no entendía nada de lo que hablaban dijo confundido: ¿quién puede aprender qué conmigo?

Irene: Darién, creo que July debería aprender a tocar algún instrumento y a cantar si eso le gusta, pero Serena no tiene tiempo para más actividades, así que pensé que tal vez tú podrías enseñarle.- se vio brillar los ojos de Darién, no se lo notaba para nada en desacuerdo.

Serena seguía tocando un arpegio en la guitarra: de verdad Irene, no hace falta molestarlo… sé que él tiene mucho qué estudiar…

Frank: estoy seguro de que puede con esto Serena -lanzando una mirada de enojo al joven que no había abierto la boca todavía para afirmar o negar nada aún.

Serena: claro que puede dijo poniéndose en actitud defensiva del joven- no es eso lo que está en duda, pero yo estoy aquí para que su vida sea un poco más simple y no al revés, ¿no le parece Frank?- su tono se notaba algo molesto por primera vez. Continuó- lo siento Frank, pero ya no voy a seguir quedándome callada para verlo maltratar a su hijo por un error y para ver como lo humilla y lo aleja de usted, tal vez soy muy atrevida pero en vista de que nadie más va a decir nada al respecto en esta casa…

Darién miró a Serena enternecido y sorprendido por la fortaleza de la chica, después de todo ella se estaba jugando la cabeza al hablarle así a su padre, y él no había sido capaz de enfrentarlo en meses más que una vez para asumir la culpa: Serena tiene razón papá… yo ya estoy bastante grande para decidir por mi vida y creo que te he demostrado en sobradas ocasiones que soy de fiar… si con lo que he hecho no te basta… pues ya no tengo más para hacer.

Frank, orgulloso de que por fin su hijo hubiera reaccionado ante las provocaciones que hacía meses le venía haciendo: Serena estoy orgulloso de ti, eres una mujer con orgullo y con fuerza para defender lo que cree, además te estoy agradecido has logrado que mi hijo soltara la bolsa de culpa con que cargaba y que se hiciera cargo como un hombre de sus actos-dicho esto abrazó a su hijo con una lágrima en sus ojos- claro que es suficiente Darién ,nunca fue necesario… pero eso necesitabas entenderlo tú no yo.

_**Nota de la autora: bueno muchísimas gracias a todos los que lo van siguiendo, realmente ser leída por otras personas que no sea sólo yo misma ya es mucho para mí, espero que les guste el nuevo chap, prontito les subo otro… la próxima entrega no la voy demorar tanto se los prometo. ¡Saludos a todos!**_

_**WITU**_


End file.
